Holidays on the bus!
by Penguinduck1
Summary: This story will cover the different holidays that the team spends together! It starts with thanksgiving and I plan on it ending with the fourth of July next year! Mostly skyeward but there is fitzsimmons
1. Happy thanksgiving!

**Hi guys! Sooo this is my first agents of shield fanfiction! I got the idea earlier and im just now getting the chance to write it! I am writing from my kindle so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy! **

Ward, and FitzSimmons sat in the living room area of the bus on a lazy Wednesday morning each doing their own thing. Ward had his nose in a book, Simmons was looking up something science related while fitz sat with a bowl of popcorn watching whatever she was doing. It was pretty quiet on the bus. The only noise heard was the pages turning on Wards book, and the occasional crunch from Fitz. It was very quiet...until Skye bounced into the room sitting on the seat next to ward.

"So...any plans for tomorrow?" Skye smiled looking at everyone with wide eyes...then feeling a little sad that no one seemed to care.

"What's tomorrow?" Ward mumbled, barely looking up from his book.

_Do they really not remember or does robot here just want to read_, skye thought.

"Really guys? Tomorrow? Thursday November Twenty-Eighth?" Skye pestered, dumbfounded that they forgot about the holiday. Especially ward, the only American one.

"No doesn't ring a bell." Simmons said looking up at skye shaking her head.

"THANKSGIVING. GUYS. You know that one day of the year where you eat until you pass out and give thanks!" Skye basically yelled at the team.

"What about thanksgiving? You want to celebrate it?" Ward asked turning to her, putting the book down.

Skye smiled really big at that question. "Can we?!"

"I wouldn't mind celebrating thanksgiving...but we don't have the food." Fitz pointed out.

"I can go out and buy everything we need. But you guys will have to help, I can't make a meal for six people in a couple hours." Skye started smiling again, they were going to have a thanksgiving!

"I know how to cook a turkey...my mom taught me a while back." Ward spoke up, raising his hand a little bit.

Skye just smiled.

"I can make pie." Fitz offered smiling back at skye.

"I'm not much of a cook but I know how to make mashed potatoes!" Simmons smiled at them all.

Skyes smile got even wider and she forgot to say what she can make, in all her imagining of the dinner. She was knocked out of her thoughts by Ward hitting her on the arm.

"Hey. Skye. What can you make?" Ward questioned.

"Oh sorry, yeah. I can make Stuffing!" Skye smiled at all of them before continuing. "Can you all write down what you need on paper so I can go buy it while the bus is still grounded?"

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Ward asked looking up at skye from his spot.

Skye stopped for a second._ why the hell would he want to come with me grocery shopping_?

"Sure. If you want to!" Skye breathed...This should be interesting.

About an hour later everyone had written down what they needed and handed it to Skye. Everyone had their specific things they needed and the list was over a page long, but it was worth it.

Skye and Ward got into a car and drove off to the supermarket which was fairly busy with people doing the same thing they were. The car ride there was quiet...Ward had turned on the radio so they mostly just listened to that.

As they walked into the store Skye admittedly went into shopping mode as she grabbed a cart. Ward just followed her, not really sure what to do.

"So...what do we need first?" Ward asked looking around at the various items on the shelves.

"Flour sugar and eggs for Fitz's pie crust." Skye said grabbing a bag of flour off the shelf and putting it in the cart. "Next we need the pumpkin pie fillings and potatoes...we have milk right?" Skye asked grabbing the sugar and putting it in the cart before walking off.

"Yeah I used some this morning." Ward answered while trying to keep up with skye. "Why is this such a big deal for you...You got pretty excited when we said we would have a thanksgiving." Ward asked looking at skye questionably.

"I've never really had a thanksgiving..." She started throwing various spicesspices in the cart. "In the orphanage we would have this horrible lunch of outdated turkey and potatoes, then the boys went to play football outside and the girls just sat there." Skye said starting to get a little teary eyed as she dropped bread in the cart. They pulled into an empty aisle and she stopped and turned to face him, tears starting to run down her face. God. He hated seeing her upset. Skye started to speak again and it came out in small whispers.

"When I...when I was thirteen...I was in a foster family for about three months...it was right before thanksgiving and I was so, SO excited to spend the holiday with a family, MY family." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Then the mom got pregnant and she didn't want me anymore..." Skye started sobbing again at the thought of maybe once having a family.

Before she knew it Ward grabbed her and hugged her. She started sobbing into his shirt as he just held her, letting all the tears come out.

"Shh...don't cry Skye. No need to cry." He soothed, trying to quiet her down a little more. He succeeded and she stopped crying. She pulled away and was about to grab the cart when He turned her around.

"Hey...Skye...Look at me." He whispered lifting her face up so it was looking right at him. "You do have a family...WE are your family. I am your family. Okay?" He smiled a little bit at her. Before Skye jumped at him giving him the biggest hug possible.

"Thank you Grant."She smiled into his shoulder, and he did the same.

They finished up hugging and went on to grabbing everything Ward needed to make the bird, before heading for checkout. Skye paid for everything they had put in the cart and they started walking to the door.

Right before they reached the door they saw all the Christmas lights and decorations up in another area. Before Ward could react Skye was already running over to them to 'ooh' and 'Aww' over the pretty lights, and decorations.

"Aren't they cool!" Skye exclaimed holding onto the cart bouncing.

"Let me guess. We're going to celebrate Christmas on the bus to?" Ward smiled at her excitement. as she was sobbing just minutes ago.

"Yes we are!" Skye exclaimed happily. "So make sure to tell me what you want for your present!" Skye turned and looked at him.

While Ward was looking at the decorations, Skye noticed that above Ward was mistletoe hanging off the shelf. It's NOT like she could just straight out Kiss him, no matter how much she wanted to. So instead she walked over to him and stood up on the tip of her toes and gave him a little peck on the cheeck. He turned around surprised, and she just pointed up to the mistletoe. Skye quickly grabbed the cart and started walking to the door, leaving Ward standing in the Christmas aisle with a huge smirk on his face.

Thanksgiving day came really fast. Around noon everyone started doing their thing. Ward and Fitz were the first ones in the kitchen. Ward started preparing the Turkey and Fitz was using a mixer to make his pie dough. Pretty soon Simmons walked into the kitchen and stood next to fitz. Handing him the various ingredients when he asked, and laughing at him when he spilled the sugar all over the place.

"Jemma this is not funny." He sighed picking up all the sugar that had fallen.

"Y-Yes it is Fitz!" Simmons managed to get out while laughing hysterically at a sugar covered fitz. "Fitz why don't you go change while I help you clean up the sugar." Simmons said shooing him out of the kitchen.

Skye came in soon after Fitz left. She sat on the counter close to Ward, half listening to him explain how to properly make a turkey. It wasn't long before Fitz was back and a turkey and a pie where in the oven. After the boys get their dishes in it was the girls turn to make Skyes stuffing and Jemmas mashed potatoes. Fitz stayed to help Jemma with peeling the potatoes, and Ward stayed to help Skye tear up the bread into a bowl. They didn't even notice when Coulson walked in the room.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked looking at everyone and all the food.

"Happy thanksgiving AC!" Skye chimed up smiling at him.

"Wow so all of you are cooking dinner?" He asked again.

"Yes we are sir! It should be ready around five!" Simmons smiled looking up from her potatoes.

Coulson left leaving the kids alone again in the kitchen cooking. They cooked in scilence with the occasional cuss word from Fitz when he would cut his finger again and again chopping up potatoes.

Soon the other dishes were cooking and everyone went into the living room to relax while it cooked. Skye and Ward sat down on the couch together with skye leaning into him a little bit. While fitz and Simmons sat on the other couch with Jemma leaning into fitz a little.

A couple minutes before the timer rang on all the food, May walked out and rolled her eyes at the 'couples' sitting on the chairs. She was about to ask when it would be ready but the timer rang and everyone filed out to set the table with the yummy food they had put together. They had everything made perfectly and they couldn't wait to dig in.

Everyone sat down at the dining table and started passing around food. Everyone was having their own conversations and eating until Simmons spoke up.

"On thanksgiving don't you have to say what you are thankful for?" She questioned.

"Yeah sure you first!" Skye smiled.

"I'm thankful for having such a wonderful job that allows me to do what I love." Simmons started.

"I'm thankful to have all of you as my friends." Fitz smiled at all of them.

"I'm thankful to have a wonderful team." Coulson added.

"I'm thankful to be alive." May smiled shyly.

"I'm thankful for being chosen to be on this perfectly imperfect team." Ward smiled

"I'm thankful to finally have a family." Skye smiled at all of them. But she smiled at Ward the brightest.

**Okay guys I hope you liked it! I'm going to make this a holidays story! Next chapter might be Skye and Simmons black Friday shopping for the boys but I don't know if I'm going to skip that. What do you want? For Christmas there will be a Skyeward chapter and a Fitzsimmons chapter! So that will be exciting! I hope you enjoyed this story and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Black Friday contest!

**Oh my gosh I love you guys! You ACTUALLY GAVE ME FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS! I used to be in the Glee fandom and my fanfiction wouldn't get nice thoughtful reviews at all! This is the black Friday chapter and I would like to thank Swagmuffin for the idea of this chapter! Enjoy! **

I don't own Agents of shield. Sadly. If I did you would have seen a skyeward kiss a long time ago.

Everyone was sitting in the living room area after that big thanksgiving dinner, watching T.V or reading something. Once again Skye bounced into the room sitting right next to Grant and smiling like an idiot.

"Guess what we are doing tomorrow?!" Skye exclaimed to her friends sitting around her.

"Oh no..." Muttered Fitz turning to look at simmions with a worried expression.

"We are going...BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING!" Skye practically yelled.

"What? Why would you want to go to Black Friday?" Ward asked looking at her.

"Well...I wan't to get you guys some Christmas presents!" Skye said nudging Grant in the side.

"Well I'll come with you Skye!" Jemma smiled. "I need to get everyone presents as well."

"Skye won't you have to get up at five am to actually get stuff." Ward asked as skye smiled at him.

"Yeah but you wake me up at that time for training every morning so what's the difference." Skye smiled back at him. "So are you guys going to join us?" Skye said batting her eyelashes trying to convince fitz and ward.

"I'll come!" Fitz exclaimed. "I guess I could get some shopping out of the way early."

"What about you Ward...pleeeaaasee?" Skye begged ward looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine." Ward sighed which made Skye squeal in excitement.

"I bet you that I can get more stuff than you Jemma." Fitz teased poking Jemma in the arm.

"Please Fitz. I could get more than you, and have a smaller bill, anyday." Jemma smiled back at him.

"Wait. that gives me an idea." Skye jumped in, earning a eye roll from ward. "What if we have a contest...boys against girls...and whoever gets the most stuff with the least amount spent wins?" Skye smiled up at everyone. Jemma was smiling with excitement, Fitz was bouncing a little too, even ward smiled a little bit.

"Oh you're going down." Ward said to them all, surprising Skye that he was in.

On Black Friday morning Skye was the first one up at around four am. They had to leave the bus by five to get in line for the stores which opened at six. She got up, careful not to wake May or Coulson because they where sleeping in and not coming with them. She quietly got her cup of coffee and sat down at the island sipping on it until Jemma woke up next.

"Good morning Skye." Jemma yawned walking into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Skye replied cheerfully. "We are so going to kick their ass today." Skye smiled as Jemma gave her a high five.

"I wouldn't count on that." Wards voice came from behind them as he to walked into the kitchen, soon followed by fitz.

"So whats the plan for today?" Fitz asked Skye while yawning.

"The stores open at six so we should get there around five thirty ish." Skye explained. "Then we will split up with our partners and shop!" Skye finished with a smile.

Soon they were all packed into a car and driving to the mall. The ride wasn't quiet by any means, Fitzsimmons where in the back seat trying to explain science stuff to Skye and Ward who sat in the front seat trying to drown them out. They finally got to the mall and took place in the rapidly growing line.

"I can't believe so many people come to this thing." Jemma sighed looking at the line behind them that had grown considerably in the few minutes they had been standing there.

They all just stood there in the cold waiting for the doors to open so they could shop, and trying to figure out what to get everyone. Finally the doors opened and they headed in. Skye and Jemma grabbed a cart and went off to Macy's, while Grant and Leo grabbed another cart and headed off to Sears.

Skye and Jemma had barely been able to get through the doors of Macy's. People were Everywhere and unlike when they were on a mission, they couldn't do anything about it. Skye pulled them into the toy area so they could take a shortcut to the other sections of the store, but Jemma stopped them and pointed at one of the shelves.

"Skye look! A stuffed animal monkey!" Jemma said jumping up and down. "Do you think fitz would like a Monkey?"

"I'm sure he would love it. Theres only one left so go grab it." Skye smiled at her friends excitement.

Jemma jumped across the aisle reaching the monkey and grabbing it to put it in the cart. Sadly she got to the monkey the same time as another women.

"I was here first. hand over the monkey." The woman said harshly.

"No, I do believe that I was here first." Jemma argued back.

"Well I need this for my son." The woman tried puling it out of Jemmas hands but she kept a firm grip on the monkey.

"Well I need it for my best friend!" Simmons yelled back.

By then a small crowd had gathered around them as they kept bickering over the monkey. After about five minutes of arguing Skye had had enough.

"Oh just let her have the damn monkey." Skye yelled at the woman as she grabbed it out of her hand and threw it into the cart.

"Thank you Skye!" Simmons smiled as they started walking again.

"No problem. She was just lucky that I can't use anything on her because we aren't on a mission." Skye sighed. "I don't feel like having Shield shun me...again."

They kept walking through the crowded store, picking up the boys Christmas presents and a couple things for them. Skye found it difficult to shop for Ward as she really didn't know much of what he liked. After a little bit of thinking she finally found something that she hoped he would like.

Jemma found it incredibly easy to shop for fitz, having known him so long. She flew in and out of the aisles finding things for him, and everyone with great ease. They finished their shopping in about a hour with a cart full of things and a price of just above one hundred dollars between the two. They decided to head over to the food court of the mall and wait for Grant and Leo.

Grant and Leo walked into Sears having no clue what to get the girls or anyone else. Fitz could very easily look around and find something that Jemma would like, because he had known her for many years, but Grant was having trouble finding a present for Skye. He'd know the hacker for only five months, and about half of that time they weren't that close.

He knew that she liked technology. She was a hacker after all. He also knew that her laptop was starting to go down hill. She was constantly cursing at it for running slow when she was doing something for Coulson.

"Hey fitz...do you think I should get Skye a new laptop?" Ward asked turning to face fitz who was playing with a toy on the shelf next to them.

"Well I know she desperately needs a new one. I'm sure she would love it." Fitz said to reassure Ward.

They had pretty much forgotten about the contest between them, because each of them wanted to buy stuff fairly expesnsive for the girls. After a little bit more shopping they to checked out with a full cart. Their cost was a little over four hundred dollars though. Soon enough they met up with the girls and headed back to the bus to hide presents away.

**I hope you liked it! This got hard to write because i've never been black Friday shopping. The next chapter will be Skyeward Christmas! What would you like to see? Also what would you like to see for fitzsimmons Christmas chapter? Heck...i'll take New Years ideas to! Don't forget to please REVIEW! I love you guys thanks for reading!**


End file.
